Seeing Green
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: A jealous Harvey... post "Donna" kiss.


His fist clenches as he watches her talking to him from the corner of his eye. No, not talking, _flirting._

He takes another swing of his scotch, settling it down hard enough to shake the tall rounded table in front of him.

"You alright, man?" His current companion asks him, John something-or-other. He had been invited to some Harvard Law Alumni party and wasn't even planning on attending until Donna suggested he should go.

" _Who knows, you may actually have a decent time."_ She had told him.

" _Come with me."_ Harvey had asked without thinking, and she had agreed just as quickly, just as surprisingly. It wasn't an odd thing for him to do, invite Donna places, them doing things together. They _are_ friends. But it was different this time, things have been different this time. _They_ had been different.

Ever since their kiss, ever since he broke up with Paula because he couldn't continue lying to her or himself.

But they hadn't talked about it anymore.

He had confronted her about the kiss, they had argued, he broke up with Paula, he told Donna… and that was that. They kept skirting around the subject for a few weeks now, the air around them constantly thick with tension.

 _This is my own damn fault,_ he thought to himself as he saw Donna talking to that jerk. _I should've gone after her, talked to her. She knows how I feel about her, right? Knows I still need time to wrap my mind around this before we jump into anything?_

"Harvey, you ok?" The tall blonde man in front of him asked again.

Harvey's head swiveled to face him, sharing a tight smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to-" He picked up his empty glass and headed in the direction of the bar. John nodded and turned to talk to someone else Harvey didn't recognize.

He waved the bartender over, asking for another drink. As he waited, his eyes landed on the back of fiery red hair again. He let out a frustrated sigh. _What the hell was she doing talking to him?_ In truth, he would've been annoyed seeing her talking to any of these men, but Damien? Back in college, Damien had been in a couple of Harvey's classes and he would run into him from time to time at events and parties. He seemed decent enough, smart, kind, but Harvey soon realized what a waste of a human being he was whenever he talked to women, constantly trying to add another notch to his bed post.

The bartender brought Harvey his drink and he quickly took another swing at it, wincing as it burned down his throat.

Eyes still on Donna and Damien, he watched as the scumbag in question touched her arm and laughed at something she said.

 _That's it,_ Harvey thought, his blood boiling as he watched Damien flirting with Donna, with his- friend? Colleague? Soon-to-be more than friend? He knew she wasn't his to claim- wasn't anyone's- but it still didn't stop him from wanting to take this guy out.

He finished his scotch, taking one last courage gulp before marching over to them.

"…and then I told him, do you even know who you're talking to? I mean, how could he not know that I- oh, hey Harvey." Damien cut his anecdote short upon seeing Harvey approach. He flashed him a smile, green eyes bright and suit too tight against his skin. Harvey clenched his fists at the mere sight of him.

Donna turned around. "Harvey what-" she stopped short when she felt Harvey's lips on her cheek, lingering just a little too long.

"There you are, honey, I've been looking for you." Harvey smiled, placing one arm around her waist, thumb gently massaging her over the black dress she wore that night.

Donna's face held a surprise expression as Harvey held her close, giving her the most physical contact they've shared since their kiss weeks ago.

"Oh." Damien's voice held shock and disdain with just one word. "I didn't know you two were-" He motioned between them.

Harvey nodded, looking as proud as whenever he won a case. "Yeah, going on for twelve years now, actually." He smirked at Damien. It wasn't a _lie,_ exactly either. They had been in each other's lives for twelve years now….

"Thanks for keeping her company while I talked to some of my old buddies, Daniel."

"It's Damien." Damien responded with offense at not being remembered properly.

"Right." Harvey replied. "Anyway, we should actually start heading out now. Take care, Daniel." Harvey took a still speechless Donna's hand in his, leading her away from an annoyed Damien.

They gravitated through the large ballroom of alumni before finding a secluded area to the far right side of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Donna whispered angrily, hazel eyes alarmed and wide.

Harvey scoffed. "You're welcome."

Donna narrowed her eyes. "For what?!"

"For saving you…." Harvey said as if it was the obvious answer.

"From what, Harvey? A really nice guy who enjoyed talking to me?"

Harvey frowned. "You can't be serious? That guys's a total dick!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "How the hell would you know?"

"I know him, Donna. We went to school together. The guy is a complete ass."

"Well he seemed nice." Donna countered with a smile and Harvey saw her eyes twinkling with delight.

"You don't- you don't like him, do you?"

"What's it matter to you?" She asked angrily.

"What- you're kidding right?" _Was she being serious right now?_

"No, Harvey." She crossed her arms, annoyance settling in her features.

"Donna you can't- he's not- I thought _we_ -" Harvey thought his head was going to explode, a million thoughts running through his mind all at once.

"You thought _we_ what, Harvey?" Donna asked, softer now, but still frustrated.

"We _kissed,_ Donna." Harvey whispered. He subconsciously looked around the ballroom they were in, trying to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, though he doubted anyone there would care.

Donna felt like someone threw ice water at her, but recovered just as quickly. "We did." She stated plainly.

Harvey's impatience was growing thin. " _You_ kissed _me_." He reiterated, emphasizing the point he was trying to make.

Donna sighed. "I remember, Harvey."

"So, was that nothing, then? Did me breaking up with Paula not make things clear?"

Donna shook her head. "You never said anything else, Harvey. I kissed you, we argued, you broke up with Paula and then you just- you did nothing."

"I thought that _was_ the something." Harvey said, exasperated.

"And what was I supposed to do then? You told me you broke up with her and walked away. Was I supposed to go running after you? Kiss you again? For what? For you to keep ignoring this?" She waved a hand between them.

"Donna…."

"No, Harvey, I've followed you for over a decade now, and I'm tired. I'm tired of me always being the one who does a damn thing about anything. I kissed you, I gave you the signal, Harvey. Again. And you missed it, _again_." Her voice was on the verge of breaking, but she was trying her best to keep it together in public.

"But I asked you here, tonight, with me." He told her, emphasizing each word.

Donna furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking ab- was this a date, Harvey?"

Harvey shook his head. "I- I don't-" He covered his face in his hands before taking a deep breath, collecting himself. Donna looked on, concern now on her features.

"I'm not good at this, Donna." Harvey spoke softly.

"Not good at what?" Donna wondered, though Harvey had inkling she knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm not good at-" He waved his hands between them. "Doing this- being- _romantic_ -" He practically spat out as if the word was taboo.

Donna almost laughed, but kept it together. "This was your way of being romantic? Inviting me to your Harvard Law alumni party? Which is, by the way, boring as hell." She looked around the room unimpressed by the pool of middle-aged men drinking and making lame law jokes, bragging about their high class life.

"You didn't look bored talking to Damien." Harvey mumbled.

Donna looked back him. "Are you actually jealous?" She let a smile cross her features now, amusement fully settling in.

"I-" Harvey couldn't seem to find the words at the moment, looking at the ground, wishing it could just swallow him whole.

Donna decided to take pity on him. "I wasn't flirting." She finally spoke.

Harvey's head shot up.

"I was acting interested, for his poor pathetic sake." Donna moved her hair back, glancing in the direction of where she had been talking to Damien, now seeing him talking to some other woman.

"Acting?" Harvey prodded. He just had to make sure.

"Well yeah, you know I couldn't pass a chance to put my best acting skills to the test."

"So you weren't actually… into him?" Donna rolled her eyes.

"No, Harvey, the guy's a total dud. And quite frankly, no one should be wearing a suit that tight. Ever." She shook her head, remembering her conversation with Damien.

Harvey smirked, relief washing over him. Donna smiled back at him and for once it felt like the old days, them hanging out, going to these rich parties that weren't even all that enjoyable, but they always made the best of the night by sneaking out early to catch dinner, making fun of everyone they talked to that night.

The silence stretched out too long, their smiles fading, and suddenly they were just staring at each other. Harvey looked away.

He cleared his throat. "I- uh- I'm sorry."

Donna furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"For not making it clear sooner." Harvey stated, voice heavy with disappointment at himself.

"Making what clear?" Donna stood taller now, awaiting his response.

Harvey looked around the room. Upon finding a pair of French doors that let out to the garden terrace, he grabbed Donna's hand and led her outside.

Donna shivered as the cool night breeze hit her suddenly. "Harvey what-" His lips were on hers no sooner than when he shut the door behind them.

Donna stood frozen for only a split second until she felt herself slipping, only to grab a hold of Harvey's biceps to settle her. His lips were soft against her own, and she could taste the expensive scotch on his tongue as it protruded hers for more access. Her arms made their way around his neck, running a manicured hand through his hair, like she had done over two weeks ago. Only this time, she could feel his arms wrapped around her, holding her body so close to his she swore she could feel his heart beating alongside her own. Her mind was getting foggy, by his touch, his taste… She knew her lungs were screaming for oxygen, but she couldn't seem to care, only pulled him even closer against her, kissing him harder still.

A moment later she felt Harvey's lips part her own. She struggles to remember how to breathe again, as her lips remain parted, eyes still closed until she felt more than heard him speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner." He murmurs, his breath tickling her skin. Her eyes flutter up to him.

"I'm just scared as hell to lose you." He continues, hand reaching up to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process.

"Harvey…."

"And then I saw you talking to Damien and-" Donna nodded in understanding. Because she knows that feeling too well. It's what caused her to kiss him in the first place. She hates that they've both been too scared for too long.

Reaching up to caress his cheek, she spoke. "You're not going to lose me, Harvey." Her voice was soft and reassuring. He smiled.

He leaned again, meeting her lips for the second time in under five minutes and he felt like he was _home_. _She_ was his home.

They kept their second kiss brief, lips merely brushing each other before they parted again, foreheads resting together.

"I want this to work." He spoke against her.

"I know. So do I." She whispered back.

"I just need you to be patient with me, I need you to call me out if I'm being an ass-"

"I already have a full-time job, Harvey."

Harvey gave her a sarcastic smile. "Haha." She laughed, turning his smile genuine.

"I just- I love you too much to screw this up." Harvey told her, a sigh leaving him.

Donna looked at him sadly, wanting so badly to ease his worries, but she didn't know how.

"Just do what you've always done, Harvey." Her hands caressed his cheek, touching the corner of his lips where they were stained with her red lipstick. "Just be there for me."

Harvey smiled. "I can do that." Her grin matched his own, leaning up to kiss him one last time before she grabbed his hand, starting to lead him inside again.

"Good, now, what do you say we ditch this lame party and head back to my apartment?" She glanced back at him, eyes twinkling and smile teasing.

Harvey didn't have to be told twice. "I think that's a solid plan." He caught up to whisper in her ear, making the hairs on her arm stand on end.

As they made their way outside, another thought occurred to Harvey.

"Hey, Donna?" She turned to look at him, seeing his puzzled expression.

"Yes, Harvey?" They made their way out of the lobby now.

"You said you were only acting with Damien, right? You weren't really flirting?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harvey."

"So… you were fake flirting, then?"

Donna tilted her head, looking at him with amusement. "I guess you could call it that, yes."

They were now outside, waiting to call a cab. Harvey stood there for a moment, hand still holding onto Donna's.

"Did you ever fake flirt with me?" He spoke at last.

Donna let out a loud laugh, head thrown back at his words. She heard a cab honking at them, signaling their impatience despite their quick arrival.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the waiting cab, laughter still playing on her lips, and opened the door as Harvey stood there still with a quizzical expression.

"Well, did you?" Harvey asked again.

Donna only sent him a look as they made their way inside the cab. She gave the cab driver her address, ignoring Harvey's wide innocent look of wonderment.

"No." She finally told him, some minutes later. She felt him sigh in relief and she rolled her eyes in amusement. _Seemed to be the theme of the night,_ she told herself.

Harvey smiled. "Good." He nodded, sharing a smile with her.

The cab dropped them off five minutes later. Harvey paid the driver before stepping out to lend Donna a hand.

As they made their way to her door, Donna stopped walking, swiveling around to face Harvey. "Except one time." She told him.

Harvey frowned. "Wait, what?" Donna gave him a teasing smile, continuing to walk to the inside of her building.

"Wait Donna, which time?" He jogged after her, stopping when they reached her apartment door.

As Donna began unlocking her door, he continued to prod. "Was it… _the other time?_ " He whispered the last part, making her laugh again.

She unlocked the door, and turned around to face him. "No, Harvey." She glanced down at his lips before meeting his eyes again, grabbing his hand to lead him inside. "Nothing about that night was faked."


End file.
